


Club Trick N Treat

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Glory Hole, Halloween, Hyperinflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy visits a club with his buddies and gets the most interesting visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spooky Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Club Trick N Treat

Bellamy visits a club with his buddies and gets the most interesting visit.

-x-

Bellamy was always up for a party especially on Halloween. He wasn’t the dress up type but he certainly approved of those who did. There were lots of guys and gals dressed up for Halloween looking incredibly sexy at that. Him and his boys had a few drinks listening to the dance music remixed for a spooky feel.

The blonde got up. “Yo Bellamy, where you going?”

“Yeah man the party is just getting started.”

“Just going to drain the lizard a bit, I’ll be back.” His bros started laughing and he made his way through the crowd. He made his way to the back where the restrooms are. He opened the door and the bathroom looked rather nice, black floor tiles and orange stall doors with black frames. He entered one of the stalls and saw something right away, there was red writing over a glory hole of all things. “Hehe didn’t think it was this kind of club.”

He unzipped his pants and freed his 8 inch cock, he had a messy nest of blonde curls crowning his crotch. He released his bladder and fired his liquid into the bowl. Curiosity got the better of him and he looked at the red words on the wall. “Hear the knock means someone is ready for you, One knock means yes two mean no.” he finished his piss and gave his penis a few shakes.

Just as he was about to tuck himself back into his pants he heard a knock against the wall. Bellamy’s smile grew and his cock twitched. ‘Been awhile since I had my dick sucked.’ He turned towards the hole.

“So just stick my dick through the hole and you’ll take care of me?” he waited a second before he heard a knock. “Sounds good hope you can handle me though.” He slipped his 8 inch manhood into the hole.

Nothing happened for a minute and Bellamy laughed. “To big for ya huh? Ha don’t feel bad most guys can’t handle the taste of a real man.” Before he could pull out his whole cock was consumed by the hottest mouth he had ever felt, it was definitely a mouth as he felt a tongue caress the underside.

“Ohh shit!!!” Bellamy gasped, and he had to brace himself against the wall. No one and I mean no one had ever sucked his dick down to the root on the first go. Sure some skilled cock suckers took him down eventually, but no one had in one go.

The suction on his full penis while a very skilled tongue caressed the underside, had him harder than he had been in his life. The male on the other side began sucking him off, bobbing his head over his manhood with such skill. Each bob up his tongue ran along the underside, and at the tip it swirled round and round before he dove back down. ‘Oh fuck this guy’s good.’ He could see the saliva spill down his length to his balls.

He couldn’t see if the guy was hallowing his cheeks but it sure as hell felt like it. The guy pulled off and Bellamy whined at the loss, his spit coated dick twitching at the loss. He didn’t have to wait long as the tongue ran along his penis treating him like the greatest sucker in the world. Bellamy wished he could slip his balls in to get those licked to.

His cock was consumed and Bellamy balled his hands into fists. Now Bellamy was not a quick shot, his past lovers could vouch he was a wild man in the sack, top or bottom. Yeah if Bellamy wanted something he took it, he didn’t let small details get in the way. Now either side he always, always lasted longer than his partner.

Whoever was on the other side of this gloryhole was sucking him so well he could already feel his balls tightening. “Shit gonna cum, do you swallow?” One knock. “Fuck yes!” he moaned and he came hard.

One long suck from base to tip sealed that deal. He blew his load and the guy drank down his spunk. “Ohh yeah drink it all, so good!” a hand came up and caressed his length, and the male was still sucking on the tip. His efforts were not for nothing as he was milked of three more extra spurts. 

Bellamy felt amazing as his soft cock was released and he pulled back. His legs gave out on him just in time for him to sit on the john. He caught his breath and he looked towards the glory hole. “Hey buddy you sure rocked my world, that was the best bj I have ever had. I couldn’t live with myself without returning the favor.” He was met with silence. “Come on show me your cock and I’ll take care of you.”

A shuffling was heard and again Bellamy got a surprise as a huge cock came from the hole. This guy had a huge 11 inch long dick, it was thick, and it smelled amazing. Bellamy was not arrogant, he knew he had a nice cock and he knew there were guys bigger than him, and he’d ridden bigger guys and smaller guys if the dude had a nice cock he took the chance to ride it. This guy he wasn’t gonna deny it, he had the biggest dick he had ever seen.

He had to wipe his chin, he hadn’t realized he had been drooling. His hole twitched at the thought of taking this huge monster. “Hey buddy you okay with penetration?” he waited, though in his mind he couldn’t say please fast enough. One knock and Bellamy could have done back flips. He dropped his pants and got out of his shoes and stood on the discarded pants.

Bellamy sucked on two fingers and reached back and began playing with his ass as he kneeled down a bit so he was face to face with the mystery guys cock. ‘Oh man he smells good!’ he caressed the huge thing with his free hand, and as he rubbed the musk increased and Bellamy took a big whiff of it.

The mystery guy said nothing and just let Bellamy play. He started licking and began getting the man’s dick nice and wet. Two fingers weren’t gonna be enough he slipped in a third finger and began rocking those digits in and out of his ass as he got the man’s dick wet.

The musk filled his nose and made his mouth water. More spit to lube this monster, his hand smeared his cock evenly with saliva. Once he decided he was wet enough he removed his fingers from his ass and stood up. He turned around and lined the male’s cock with his hole.

He sank down and the head breached his entrance. He groaned as his hole was stretched wide, sinking deeper he moaned as the cock filled him. Deeper and deeper and deeper, his toes curled as they reached an area no one had touched before. Bellamy’s cock was rock hard and leaking pre. His hands braced against the other wall and he soon felt his cheeks press against the cool surface.

The male pulled back leaving his ass feeling empty only to slam back into him. “Ahh fuck!” he cried out. Bellamy pulled off the cock and thrust back onto it. Once he was fully seated the guy pulled back and thrust into him. His cock brushed something inside him some of his lovers couldn’t find with a road map. “Haaahhh so good!”

The rhythm was set; Bellamy would rise up and thrust back down and the mystery guy would pull back and thrust into him. Bellamy’s moans echoed the room, and he oddly wondered why no one had come in at all or heard this. That thought was quickly fucked out of his mind.

Things were getting hot in that stall and Bellamy yanked off his shirt. He was now naked getting fucked by the guy behind a gloryhole, by the biggest dick he’d ever had. His penis bounced and bobbed whipping pre all over. “Fuck I’m gonna cum!” he said and sank down onto the massive cock.

The mystery guy went wild and began banging Bellamy hard, he didn’t move anymore the blonde stood there and took the massive pounding. The friction licking his insides making him scream in pleasure. His legs felt like jelly in all honesty the only thing keeping him up was the huge penis he was impaled on.

Bellamy came hard his semen spraying all over the wall and the floor. His inner walls tightened around the monstrous cock and the thing swelled in release. “Ohh shit!” hot cum flooded his ass, it wasn’t some spurts it came like a hose and he got filled up quick. That cock pulled out making sure every inch of his channel was coated in cum. Finally it slipped out of him with a wet pop followed by an overflow of cum.

The blonde couldn’t stay up he dropped to his knees as cum poured out of his ass. His eyes were a tad glazed over and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth. He had just had the best sex of his life. He had to meet this guy, but he needed a minute his legs currently felt like jelly.

He finally got his legs back and he stood up ignoring the seed that was running down his legs. He put on his pants and grabbed his shirt and shoes and walked out of the stall. Walking over to the next stall he knocked on the door. “Hey buddy let me in I want your number.”

When he knocked on the door the door just fell open, there wasn’t a single person inside. Bellamy’s eyes bugged and he looked around and there on the other side of the wall was red words. Trick or Treat

He ran out of the bathroom and went to the bar. “Hey buddy did you see who went into the bathroom before or after me?”

“Sorry buddy I didn’t see you or anyone go into the bathroom?” 

“Huh?” thinking the guy was crazy he went back to his friends.

“Where you been man? We looked for you in the bathroom but didn’t see you?”

“I was in there the whole time. Had some pretty good fun.” He says with a grin. Oh yeah that was he just got laid smile, but his friends looked a tad concerned. “I must of hit the wrong room I was in there with the black tiled floor.”

“Black tiles, Bellamy the bathroom has white tiles.” He looked to the back of the club and the door he had went into was no longer there. 

The blonde gulped. They decided to head home and Bellamy had just closed his door when there was a knock at the door. “Must be trick or treaters.” He opened the door and saw the cutest black haired boy with a scar under his eye.

“Trick or treat?” the blonde asked the kid. He was met with silence and the boy reached forward and knocked twice on his door. “You!” those were Bellamy’s last words in this world, no one ever saw him again. No one except Monkey D. Luffy, and if you asked him if Bellamy was happy he’d knock once.

End

Happy Halloween


	2. Normal Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hint at what luffy was in the spooky version in this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review

Club Trick N Treat

Bellamy visits a club with his buddies and gets the most interesting visit.

-x-

Bellamy was always up for a party especially on Halloween. He wasn’t the dress up type but he certainly approved of those who did. There were lots of guys and gals dressed up for Halloween looking incredibly sexy at that. Him and his boys had a few drinks listening to the dance music remixed for a spooky feel.

The blonde got up. “Yo Bellamy, where you going?”

“Yeah man the party is just getting started.”

“Just going to drain the lizard a bit, I’ll be back.” His bros started laughing and he made his way through the crowd. He made his way to the back where the restrooms are. He opened the door and the bathroom looked rather nice, black floor tiles and orange stall doors with black frames. He entered one of the stalls and saw something right away, there was red writing over a glory hole of all things. “Hehe didn’t think it was this kind of club.”

He unzipped his pants and freed his 8 inch cock, he had a messy nest of blonde curls crowning his crotch. He released his bladder and fired his liquid into the bowl. Curiosity got the better of him and he looked at the red words on the wall. “Hear the knock means someone is ready for you, One knock means yes two mean no.” he finished his piss and gave his penis a few shakes.

Just as he was about to tuck himself back into his pants he heard a knock against the wall. Bellamy’s smile grew and his cock twitched. ‘Been awhile since I had my dick sucked.’ He turned towards the hole.

“So just stick my dick through the hole and you’ll take care of me?” he waited a second before he heard a knock. “Sounds good hope you can handle me though.” He slipped his 8 inch manhood into the hole.

Nothing happened for a minute and Bellamy laughed. “To big for ya huh? Ha don’t feel bad most guys can’t handle the taste of a real man.” Before he could pull out his whole cock was consumed by the hottest mouth he had ever felt, it was definitely a mouth as he felt a tongue caress the underside.

“Ohh shit!!!” Bellamy gasped, and he had to brace himself against the wall. No one and I mean no one had ever sucked his dick down to the root on the first go. Sure some skilled cock suckers took him down eventually, but no one had in one go.

The suction on his full penis while a very skilled tongue caressed the underside, had him harder than he had been in his life. The male on the other side began sucking him off, bobbing his head over his manhood with such skill. Each bob up his tongue ran along the underside, and at the tip it swirled round and round before he dove back down. ‘Oh fuck this guy’s good.’ He could see the saliva spill down his length to his balls.

He couldn’t see if the guy was hallowing his cheeks but it sure as hell felt like it. The guy pulled off and Bellamy whined at the loss, his spit coated dick twitching at the loss. He didn’t have to wait long as the tongue ran along his penis treating him like the greatest sucker in the world. Bellamy wished he could slip his balls in to get those licked to.

His cock was consumed and Bellamy balled his hands into fists. Now Bellamy was not a quick shot, his past lovers could vouch he was a wild man in the sack, top or bottom. Yeah if Bellamy wanted something he took it, he didn’t let small details get in the way. Now either side he always, always lasted longer than his partner.

Whoever was on the other side of this gloryhole was sucking him so well he could already feel his balls tightening. “Shit gonna cum, do you swallow?” One knock. “Fuck yes!” he moaned and he came hard.

One long suck from base to tip sealed that deal. He blew his load and the guy drank down his spunk. “Ohh yeah drink it all, so good!” a hand came up and caressed his length, and the male was still sucking on the tip. His efforts were not for nothing as he was milked of three more extra spurts. 

Bellamy felt amazing as his soft cock was released and he pulled back. His legs gave out on him just in time for him to sit on the john. He caught his breath and he looked towards the glory hole. “Hey buddy you sure rocked my world, that was the best bj I have ever had. I couldn’t live with myself without returning the favor.” He was met with silence. “Come on show me your cock and I’ll take care of you.”

A shuffling was heard and again Bellamy got a surprise as a huge cock came from the hole. This guy had a huge 11 inch long dick, it was thick, and it smelled amazing. Bellamy was not arrogant, he knew he had a nice cock and he knew there were guys bigger than him, and he’d ridden bigger guys and smaller guys if the dude had a nice cock he took the chance to ride it. This guy he wasn’t gonna deny it, he had the biggest dick he had ever seen.

He had to wipe his chin, he hadn’t realized he had been drooling. His hole twitched at the thought of taking this huge monster. “Hey buddy you okay with penetration?” he waited, though in his mind he couldn’t say please fast enough. One knock and Bellamy could have done back flips. He dropped his pants and got out of his shoes and stood on the discarded pants.

Bellamy sucked on two fingers and reached back and began playing with his ass as he kneeled down a bit so he was face to face with the mystery guys cock. ‘Oh man he smells good!’ he caressed the huge thing with his free hand, and as he rubbed the musk increased and Bellamy took a big whiff of it.

The mystery guy said nothing and just let Bellamy play. He started licking and began getting the man’s dick nice and wet. Two fingers weren’t gonna be enough he slipped in a third finger and began rocking those digits in and out of his ass as he got the man’s dick wet.

The musk filled his nose and made his mouth water. More spit to lube this monster, his hand smeared his cock evenly with saliva. Once he decided he was wet enough he removed his fingers from his ass and stood up. He turned around and lined the male’s cock with his hole.

He sank down and the head breached his entrance. He groaned as his hole was stretched wide, sinking deeper he moaned as the cock filled him. Deeper and deeper and deeper, his toes curled as they reached an area no one had touched before. Bellamy’s cock was rock hard and leaking pre. His hands braced against the other wall and he soon felt his cheeks press against the cool surface.

The male pulled back leaving his ass feeling empty only to slam back into him. “Ahh fuck!” he cried out. Bellamy pulled off the cock and thrust back onto it. Once he was fully seated the guy pulled back and thrust into him. His cock brushed something inside him some of his lovers couldn’t find with a road map. “Haaahhh so good!”

The rhythm was set; Bellamy would rise up and thrust back down and the mystery guy would pull back and thrust into him. Bellamy’s moans echoed the room, and he oddly wondered why no one had come in at all or heard this. That thought was quickly fucked out of his mind.

Things were getting hot in that stall and Bellamy yanked off his shirt. He was now naked getting fucked by the guy behind a gloryhole, by the biggest dick he’d ever had. His penis bounced and bobbed whipping pre all over. “Fuck I’m gonna cum!” he said and sank down onto the massive cock.

The mystery guy went wild and began banging Bellamy hard, he didn’t move anymore the blonde stood there and took the massive pounding. The friction licking his insides making him scream in pleasure. His legs felt like jelly in all honesty the only thing keeping him up was the huge penis he was impaled on.

Bellamy came hard his semen spraying all over the wall and the floor. His inner walls tightened around the monstrous cock and the thing swelled in release. “Ohh shit!” hot cum flooded his ass, it wasn’t some spurts it came like a hose and he got filled up quick. That cock pulled out making sure every inch of his channel was coated in cum. Finally it slipped out of him with a wet pop followed by an overflow of cum.

The blonde couldn’t stay up he dropped to his knees as cum poured out of his ass. His eyes were a tad glazed over and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth. He had just had the best sex of his life. He had to meet this guy, but he needed a minute his legs currently felt like jelly.

Non Spooky Ending

Bellamy had just had the greatest fucking of his life and he wanted to meet the guy who gave him a ride. A shuffling was heard and the stall door opened and whoever it was washed his hands and left. “Damn!” he yanked on his pants and tried to get out of the stall. He left his shoes in the stall and his shirt on the sink and he washed his hands. He made it out of the bathroom shirtless, barefoot but he didn’t care he wanted to find his dream guy.

He went to his friends. “Hey who came out of the bathroom just now?”

“Ohh you mean that cute bartender guy he’s over there.” He pointed towards the bar and Bellamy took a breath and he turned. There at the bar was by far the cutest raven haired guy he ever seen, he had this cute scar under his eye and he was wearing a straw hat of all things but it suited him. He was wearing a name tag that said Luffy.

Bellamy walked over to the bar. “You sure know how to show a guy a good time.”

“I just do my job sir.” He says and he wipes a glass down. He looked Luffy up and down and the boy was dressed SEXY, he was lithe and muscular and judging by that bulge in his shorts he was definitely the guy from the stall.

The blonde grinned. “If I asked you for your number would you give it to me?”

Luffy looked at him. He faced the counter and he knocked on the counter twice. Bellamy gave a mock pout. “Then if I kissed you right now would you give me one?”

Again the boy stared at him, this time he smiled. He knocked once. Bellamy pulled him in for a kiss and Luffy kissed back. ‘He’s a good kisser to!’ he definitely wanted the boy now.

“Dinner?” he asks after the kiss breaks.

“Let’s take one step at a time, tell me your name first.”

“It’s Bellamy. May I ask what your dressed as?”

“My friend Robin said I’m a sexy incubus.”

“Yes you are,” he grins. “Now about that dinner?”

“You are very persistent.” He takes hold of Luffy’s hand.

“I just know what I want.”

“I see,” he wrote something down and handed it to Bellamy. “I have to work excuse me.” He walked away and served more drinks.

Bellamy opened the note and he grinned. Meet me in the bathroom in two hours for my next break if you can handle another round you get my number. Bellamy liked a challenge.  
End


End file.
